


Des OS NanaKosu

by ShakespearesSister



Category: Bakuman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, I wish there were more fics of those two, M/M, OOC Nanamine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesSister/pseuds/ShakespearesSister
Summary: Des OS NanaKosu retrouvés au fond d'un tiroirAussi fluffy que cruels, vaguement réalistes ou complètement AU ; je souhaite seulement contribuer à un ship mal-aimé, j'ai nommé le NanaKosu.





	1. Personne

#  **Personne**

_Continuation directe du chapitre 127 de Bakuman. Nanamine est un peu OOC dans cette scène fantaisiste. Angst/Romance_

 

«Attends, Nanamine ! »  
Le mangaka marchait à vive allure. Comme s’il niait l’existence de la nature qui se trouvait autour de lui.  
Kosugi courait. Mais il avait déjà l’impression que la veste de Nanamine se perdait dans la foule obscure. Bientôt il ne serait plus qu’une tâche rose, plongée dans l’immensité. 

Nanamine pouvait être si capricieux parfois. Il devait le ratrapper, ou sinon…

« Kosugi ! »

L’apostrophe brisa le ciel nocturne.  
Et le jeune auteur s’était retourné. Il fixait son responsable éditorial de ses yeux perçants.

« Vous ne devriez pas courir comme ça. Vous connaissant, vous risquez de trébucher. Un trottoir plein de boue n’est pas le lieu le plus agréable du monde. »

En effet, il avait neigé la nuit dernière. Mais le sel avait bien fait son travail. Quitte à tomber, il aurait préféré le faire sur un tapis blanc.

« Nanamine…pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ?  
-Vous ne m’avez pas entendu ? Je souhaitais seulement parler à Ashirogi-sensei. Je n’ai plus qu’à m’éclipser sans faire de bruit.  
-Certes… Mais je ne parlais pas seulement de la fête du nouvel-an.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore ?  
-Tu m’avais dit qu’on retravaillerait ensemble. Tu as fait tes nemus, nous sommes remontés dans le classement. Et…  
-Je ne t’avais rien promis que je sache.  
-Tu n’es pas venue à la réunion que nous avions fixée, à Ginza.  
-Kosugi, je croyais pourtant avoir été clair. »

Il se rapprocha peu à peu de son éditeur ; incrédule.  
Il le toisait de haut. Leur écart de taille était moindre mais l’âme de Nanamine était destinée à …à écraser. Quand il fut à quelques mètres du brun, le mangaka se stoppa net. Plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec intensité.

« Jamais je ne travaillerai avec vous. »

Son interlocuteur ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous le choc. Oh comme il était stupide. Il aurait dû s’y attendre.

« Je ne prétends pas être parfait. Tu aurais même le droit de me traiter d’incapable  
-J’en meurs d’envie, je vous l’avoue.  
-Je ne te comprends pas, Nanamine. Un coup, tu me laisses t’approcher et l’autre tu me plaques encore plus violemment au sol.  
-Vous divaguez.  
-Tu n’es qu’un enfant Nanamine. Un enfant intelligent peut-être, mais tu restes un enfant. Aussi vif qu’immature, aussi innocent que cruel.  
- _James Barrie_ …si vous connaissiez les mangas aussi bien que la littérature enfantine, vos livres se vendraient comme des petits pains ! »

Kosugi ne peut s’empêcher de sourire.

« Tu me traites toujours aussi mal. Mais malgré tout, j’ai cette envie irrépressible de continuer avec toi.  
-Tant pis pour vous, si vous êtes masochiste.  
-Je te l’ai déjà dit, mais j’admire ta détermination. Tu as du talent, tellement plus de talent que nous pouvons l’imaginer.  
-…C’est rare que vous me fassiez de tels compliments. Ou que vous exprimiez votre opinion, tout court.  
-Alors…si tu penses que tu exploiterais mieux ce talent avec un autre que moi, pars. J’aurai d’autres auteurs, et je lirai ton prochain manga avec plaisir. »

Le châtain marqua une pause. Il réduit à néant la distance entre lui et son interlocuteur. Puis il inclina la tête d’un air interrogateur.  
Kosugi était toujours aussi sérieux.  
Un temps. Nanamine attendit.  
Et pressa et un baiser chaud sur les lèvres de Kosugi.  
Il s’imposa avec rudesse laissant peu de place au pauvre responsable éditorial.  
Les joues de son vis-à-vis étaient écarlates. Stupéfait, voilà ce qu’il était.  
Le mangaka se retira, et l’examina quelques temps. Il s’empressa de demander :

« Quoi ?  
-A-as tu seulement conscience de ce que tu viens de faire ?  
-Alors je me serais trompé ?  
-Eh ?  
-Avec ce ton si grave, on aurait dit une déclaration d’amour.  
-Je ne vois pas du tout comment tu as pu imaginer ça !  
-Alors, pourquoi vos joues sont rouges ?  
-J-je…  
-Oh, à cause du froid sans doute. N’oublions pas que nous sommes en hiver, hein Kosugi ? »

L’éditeur resta interdit. Il avait envie de frapper Nanamine et en même temps…il sentait un souffle dans sa poitrine. Cette situation était tellement inédite qu’il ne savait que penser.

« Bon, si c’est comme ça, je vous laisse très cher éditeur. N’attrapez pas froid et, oh, oui, rappelez-vous : je n’ai besoin de personne ! »

Et il disparut dans la nuit laissant Kosugi seul avec ses pensées.

 

_Mars 2015_


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un OS situé dans un AU où Kosugi est resté l’éditeur de Nanamine après le chapitre 127 de Bakuman. Relation déjà établie. Romance avec du fluff à donner des caries.

#  **Silence**

« Nanamine ! Je t’avais dit qu’il fallait corriger ces nemus !  
-Vous avez l’air de le savoir mieux que moi.  
-Je suis ton éditeur, j’ai droit à un minimum de respect. Tu avais aussi juré d’arrêter les conversations Skype à l’atelier.  
-Juré, juré, vous m’avez forcé oui. Justement, vous êtes en train d’interrompre une discussion très intéressante sur Monster».

Nanamine daigne enfin se tourner vers Kosugi plutôt que vers son écran.

« Tu DOIS travailler sérieusement, Nanamine. Tes précédents échecs ne t’ont-ils pas appris qu’il faut être carré, pour être publié dans le Jump ?  
-Oh, assez. Taisez-vous ou je vais être obligé de vous flanquer dehors »

L’auteur se lève. Il joint ses mains les lèvres plissées.

« Pas besoin de me menacer. Je ne m’arrêterai pas avant que tu écoutes ce que j’ai à te dire.  
-Ce truc là ne va pas marcher à chaque fois vous savez, constate Nanamine d’un air blasé.  
-Tes nemus donc. Il faut prendre en compte le fait que tu es un auteur qui veut faire du marginal. Mais tu n’es pas marginal toi-même, alors blah blah n’aurais-tu pas une idée plus personnelle blah blah ? »

Mais son responsable éditorial continue sans prêter attention à lui.  
De toutes façons, il n’écoute même plus. Il faut qu’il cesse de parler, ou il va commettre un meurtre. Ce qui parvient encore à ses oreilles ressemble à un charabia incompréhensible. Il s’approche donc de son responsable éditorial, qui babille dans le vide. Il le fixe un instant. Puis plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin du silence. Il se meut agressivement contre la bouche du brun, puis se retire. Lui et Kosugi échangent un sourire sarcastique. L’éditeur semble amusé.

 

« On avait dit pas pendant le travail.  
-Parce que me noyer de paroles inutiles, tu appelles ça du travail ? J’étais à deux doigts d’attraper ton insouciance chronique.  
-Je suis moins insouciant que quelqu’un qui pense figurer dans le Jump sans faire ses nemus correctement.  
-Tu vois, tu recommences ! Kosugi voit bien qu’il s’agit d’une exaspération feinte et très exagérée.  
-Puisque je t’exaspère à ce point, pourquoi tu ne me fais pas taire à nouveau ?  
-Je croyais que l’atelier n’était pas le lieu propice à ce genre d’actions.  
-Oh, tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

Nanamine sourit toujours.

« Je ne vais pas relever le fait que tu me donnes des ordres. Et heureusement pour toi. »

Néanmoins, il s’exécute en embrassant à nouveau le brun. Il se fait plus lent cette fois-ci. Parfois, il ne fait qu’effleurer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Puis il introduit le bout de sa langue dans la bouche de Kosugi. Ce dernier prend possession de ce baiser en envahissant sa bouche. Ils restent là, l’un contre l’autre.

 

Nanamine ne connaît pas encore la « nouvelle méthode » qui le fera triompher d’Ashirogi. Ni quoi, ni quand il la trouvera. Mais ce dont il est sûr, ce que ce grand naïf de Kosugi restera à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible.  
(Il a encore réussi à lui faire enfreindre la règle de l’atelier. En fin de compte un lâche reste un lâche).

 

_Janvier 2015_


	3. Romance aux effluves de mauve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques années après _Silence._

#  **Romance aux effluves de mauves**

« Nanamine… ?  
-…  
-Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, tu m’as très bien entendu.  
-Oui, mon cher et tendre Kosugi ? »

Le dit cher et tendre lui donna une tape sur la tête.

« Bah quoi ? Je t’ai répondu au moins ?  
-Oui oui ? Je te félicite pour ce grand exploit. Je croyais que tu avais des nemus à finir.  
-Peut-être.  
-Nanamine…ne m’oblige pas à te sortir du lit et à t’arracher moi-même la couverture.  
-Mais c’est dimanche ! J’ai un bien droit à un peu de repos.  
-Les mangakas ne prennent jamais de pause. Enfin, les mangakas professionnels.  
-Enlève ce sourire narquois de ton visage, il ne te va pas.  
-Comment as-tu deviné ?, répond l’autre effectivement en souriant.  
-Ce n’est pas parce que je suis affalé les yeux fermés que je ne te connais plus.  
-Tu ferais mieux de te lever. Et moi de partir. J’ai encore une réunion pour le travail aujourd’hui.  
-Un dimanche vraiment ?  
-Oui. Je dois absolument parler à une auteure. Elle est complètement bloquée dans son story-board. Si je ne la rassure pas un bon coup, on court à la catastrophe.  
-Quand tu dis « auteure », tu parles de la ravissante Eiko Rukawa c’est ça ?  
-Est-ce de la jalousie que je sens là ?  
-Pas du tout. Un mangaka aussi génial et professionnel que moi ne peut pas s’abaisser à être jaloux d’une simple femme !  
-Alors lève-toi.  
-Allez, laisse-moi encore un peu.  
-Tu dis ça et après tu me tiens la jambe pendant des heures.  
-Comme si tu n’aimais pas ça. 

Il lui donne un baiser. Kosugi le fait basculer de l’autre côté du lit, se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Il fixe Nanamine avec un confiance en lui agaçante. Les yeux de son bien-aimé chancèlent.

« Serait-ce du rouge que je vois sur tes joues ?  
-Jamais, lança l’apprenti mangaka amusé. »

Il tire sur le col de Kosugi pour l’attirer à lui. Leurs sourires s’agrandissent. Mais ils s’arrêtent juste avant que leurs bouches ne se touchent.  
-Bon, tu m’as convaincu. Mon scénario médiocre mérite que je m’y attarde. Vas, fous le camp.  
-A vos ordres, votre majesté. »

L’éditeur place sa main sur son cœur en mimant une révérence. Autant que la prise de Nanamine sur son col le permet.  
Les deux se séparent. Puis ils se détachent enfin du lit aux draps mauves.  
Tandis qu’il rassemble ses affaires, le brun laisse l’autre homme vaquer à ses occupations.

« Eh bien, adieu Tohru.  
-Moi de même. Pendant combien de jours serais-je débarrassé de toi ?  
-Rassure-toi je suis très tenace. Deux jours tout au plus.  
-Eh bien, au déplaisir de nous revoir très cher éditeur ! »

Kosugi sourie toujours lorsqu’il quitte l’immeuble où réside son auteur. Il ne se lassera jamais de son orgueilleux, insupportable et merveilleux partenaire.  
Et décidément quel talent ! Aujourd’hui, il a réussi à le faire rester deux heures de plus. Il va devoir courir s’il veut être à l’heure pour son rendez-vous avec Rukawa.

_Avril 2015_


End file.
